


I Am Yours

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Blair manipulates Jim's senses to give him amazing sex.





	I Am Yours

The first time had been the hardest for Blair. 

"Don't ask for permission, Blair," Jim had said. "Don't ask me if I'd like to do 'whatever'. Just do it. Know that whatever you decide is what I want."

"Jim, are you sure? I don't want to do something you won't like."

"Chief," Jim sighed exasperatedly, "please. The whole point is that I want you to take charge. I don't want to make any decisions. Do you understand?"

"Sure, Jim. Okay, cool, man. I totally understand."

"You won't think less of me after this?"

"God, Jim, no way, man. I won't… I couldn't think less of you. I love you so much. If you need this, then I can give it to you. As long as I don't have to hurt you, I'm cool."

"A bit of discomfort is good, Blair. I'm not into pain, especially since the Sentinel stuff. Just… use me. Please." Jim had sighed and rubbed his temples. "God, that sounds pathetic."

Blair had moved close and put a hand on Jim's arm. "No, it's okay. Come on then. Let's do it."

"We haven't made an appointment… we need to book a room."

"I have. 2 pm. We have twenty minutes to make it to Fremont Street, so move your ass, Ellison."

"One ass moving, Sandburg."

\-------------------------------------------------

Blair dropped the small duffel on the thickly carpeted floor and glanced around, now familiar with the surroundings and comfortable with his Sentinel's needs. "We have six hours, Jim."

Jim nodded, his throat dry. "What are your requests, Blair?" Jim waited patiently. Blair always had specific orders. They were few and simple, and he expected Jim to abide by them. He varied his requests each time, and Jim did his best to follow them. 

"Speak only when spoken to. Don't ask or beg for anything. You may scream as loud as you like. Okay, Jim?"

"Yes." 

"Stand still. Let me undress you." 

Jim nodded as Blair's fingers unbuttoned his shirt slowly, slipping the soft navy-blue cotton from his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. The light blue t-shirt was stripped off slowly and likewise, tossed onto the floor. Next came the hiking boots and white socks, followed by the brown leather belt, tan khakis and sky-blue silk boxers. 

"Nice," Blair murmured as he walked around his lover several times, admiring the sculpted body. With light fingers, he trailed a path around Jim's waist, across his hip, over his back and around the other hip to return to the beginning right above Jim's navel. "Very nice." 

Jim stood silently, the air cool on his rapidly heating body. The blood seemed to race headlong through his body and quickly pooled in his groin. He was rock hard by the time Blair's fingers returned to their starting point on his stomach. 

"Can't have you coming too soon, Jim. Go over to the bed and lie down on your back."

Jim quickly walked to the raised platform, but before he lifted a foot, Blair ordered, "Stop!" 

Jim froze mid-motion. 

"Crawl onto the bed on your hands and knees, ass toward me, then stop and spread your knees. I'll tell you when to lie down."

Jim did as bid, crawling with his backside facing his love, to the center of the bed. There he waited patiently. Blair walked up behind Jim, admiring the way his dick hung heavy and full, between his legs. He licked his lips, scanning the lightly-haired balls and the dark cleft of Jim's ass. Blair was serious when climbed on the bed behind his lover, still fully clothed. With light fingers, he trailed them over the taunt skin of Jim's backside, brushing the cleft before touching the balls hanging down from between Jim's legs. The hiss of pleasure from Jim made Blair's fingers freeze. 

"Lie on your back, Jim." Blair watched closely as his lover turned over and lay down. The full shaft had already started to leak shimmery drops from the tip. Blair smiled, shaking his head. "You're ready to explode, Jim. That can't be allowed."

Jim moaned and bit a lip while Blair's eyes raked over his hard body. He watched Blair closely while Blair slid from the bed and went to the drawers built in along one wall. He pulled several of them open until he found what he desired. With the silky ropes trailing colorfully from his hands, Blair returned to the bed and climbed on, kneeling beside his mate. 

He didn't speak as he went about his tasks, but hummed under his breath, selecting one of the inch-wide silken strands. He wrapped the cord gently but firmly around the skin above Jim's balls, forcing them away from his body so that they could not draw up and release their precious fluid. With the long ends, he wrapped the thick shaft from root to tip, leaving the head exposed. Then he criss-crossed the ends behind Jim's body and back to the front, then wrapped them around the shaft yet again, and, finally, tying the ends just under the head in a neat bow, trapping the heavy balls and hard shaft against Jim's belly. With a satisfied smile, he sat back and admired Jim's dick captured in red silk. 

Jim groaned softly and bit his lip fiercely, silently ordering his hips not to buck, feeling the cool silk against his skin. Blair saw the struggle and pulled another item from his pile. He slipped a finger into Jim's mouth. Jim immediately and noisily sucked hard on the digit, tonguing the finger while his hips shook under his efforts to control them. Blair allowed him a few moments to suckle, then he fucked Jim's mouth with the finger for a quick minute before he added another finger. With gentle pressure, he scissored his fingers, encouraging Jim to open his mouth. He slipped the leather gag between his teeth before wapping the ends around Jim's head and snapping the closure alongside his cheek. 

Jim's teeth immediately clamped down on the thick gag while his eyes thanked Blair for providing something to bite on to. Jim preferred the rolled leather gag to a ball or dildo gag. They stimulated his gag reflex and made him very comfortable so Blair never used them. 

With firm strokes, Blair patted the panting chest. "Soon, my love. There is more. Much more. We have lots of time." 

Jim nodded and mumbled 'please' around the gag. Blair's eyes narrowed. "I didn't give you permission to speak. Nodding is one thing, but speaking is not allowed. Did you forget, Jim?" 

Jim shuddered and closed his eyes, wondering what his penalty would be. He knew within seconds when he felt the white-noise earplugs pressed into his ears. Now he would not be able to hear his lover, something he enjoyed immensely. Blair's voice was his rock, his anchor. He would now be set adrift on a sea of sensations without his mainstay. Only touch would keep him from zoning. The very thought made his shaft jump against its bonds and he groaned deeply, his anticipation of what Blair had planned growing quickly. 

Blair would know that touch had to ground his Sentinel and he would go out of his way to provide as much stimulation as he thought Jim could handle, sending him right to the edge over and over before allowing him to fall. 

Jim's hands clenched the sheets in large clumps. Fingers pried his hands open, making him release his painful grasp. More wide, flat ropes of silk were wound around his wrists and his arms were lifted over his head where the ends were secured to the clips provided in the corners of the bed. First the right and then the left were securely fastened and then a soft rolled, cloth cylinder was pressed into each hand. These were provided so that Jim wouldn't dig his nails into the tender flesh of his palms. Then each cylinder was tied down to his palm so that Jim didn't have to think about holding onto them when he was oblivious to everything but what Blair was doing to his body. 

Blair would allow no damage to occur to Jim's body - not from himself or from Jim accidentally hurting himself. Blair was extremely cautious about Jim's request for domination and only agreed to it on the condition that he was totally in charge of Jim's well-being. 

Next the blindfold was secured in place. It was specially-made and black as night. Not an iota of light filtered through and now, with his ears and eyes blocked, Jim was reduced to taste, touch and scent. 

His punishment for his transgression was the deadening of most of his senses, Jim now knew. He shuddered deeply when he felt the fingers rub ointment under his nose and into the nostrils. It was something Blair had spent many days concocting. It effectively blocked Jim's sense of smell while not irritating the tender nasal passages. The substance removed yet another sense from Jim's perusal. Now he was reduced to touch. Taste would work only if Blair decided to remove the gag and kiss him or allow him to suck or taste him. Otherwise, all was centered on touch. 

Jim sucked in his breath, startled, when the silken rope encircled his ankle. He was so deep in reverie that, without most of his senses, he had no idea when or where he would be touched next. The expectation drove him crazy and every nerve was on the edge, wide open and ready. The right ankle was secured, but not to the corner fastener. The warm hands of his lover guided his leg until the knee was bent and the foot was flat on the bed surface. Then the foot was tugged as far away from his body as was comfortably possible, yet was held securely. The left foot was tied in a similar fashion. Jim waited eagerly; he had never been secured in quite this manner before and he was even more excited now wondering what pleasures lay in wait for him. 

Jim felt another silk rope being wrapped around his leg just below the knee. The rope was pulled outward, forcing his legs apart, spreading his lower body open as far as possible. It was not uncomfortable, but it made him feel vulnerable. He felt the cool air caress his body, his opening clearly visible to his lover. The thought of Blair standing and looking at him made him break out in a sweat and he bucked his hips, his shaft aching for relief. 

He jumped when he felt a warm hand slid under his bottom and lift up. A wedged-shaped pillow was pushed under his ass, lifting it into the air, exposing his opening even more to his lover. With his balls and dick tied up and away, Blair now had free access to Jim's most private place without restriction. The bonds around his legs were readjusted to account for the placement of the pillow and with a last tug, Jim's legs were spread wide and awaiting his mate's pleasure. Jim tested the bonds and found that he could move his torso somewhat, but his legs and arms had no give. He was Blair's captive, something that made him excited beyond belief. 

Jim waited in anticipation, his chest heaving, his body sweating, and his dick leaking. He bit down into the leather gag fiercely, waiting, waiting. When the warm tongue licked his left nipple, he screamed against the gag at the sudden sensation and shuddered. The tongue laved the nipple before sucking forcefully and then biting down on the reddened nub. When Blair's lips found the right nipple, Jim shuddered again, moaning and tried to push his chest into the mouth. A sharp nip forestalled his thrashing, making Jim groan with pleasure. As suddenly as it had started, the wonderful mouth disappeared. Jim whimpered his disappointment. 

Jim waited, holding his breath, when he felt the cool gel being pushed into his body. He moaned deeply, hoping that his lover was planning on taking him soon, hard and fast, but it was not to happen. Something small, no bigger than his little finger, wormed its way into his passage. He clenched his muscles, testing the small invader. Puzzled at the little, cool, smooth item, he waited patiently while Blair's fingers pushed and poked, moving the small object here and there until Jim jerked against the bonds. The thing had brushed his prostate, making his shudder with pleasure. 

Before Jim could center his sense of touch on the strange object and inspect it further, it sent out a small vibration that jolted his prostate. He moaned at the sensation of pure pleasure that radiated through his entire body. The vibrations continued for several seconds, making his body zing. He bit down on the gag, trying to hold back the screams that built in his throat. When the sensation stopped, he relaxed slightly and tried to catch his breath but before he could take in a few shaky breaths, the vibration returned. Over and over the vibrations continued, until he was mindlessly shrieking as his prostate was massaged constantly. Finally, the mind-blowing pleasure stopped abruptly. Jim moaned deep in his throat, his body shaking and sweating profusely. 

The gag was removed, along with one of the white noise generators, and lips kissed the side of Jim's face near the now unblocked ear. 

"Did you like that?" Blair asked huskily. Before Jim could answer, another jolt zapped him and again, he hissed deeply. "It's remote controlled," Blair informed him. Another zing, another scream. 

"M… mmoo…mmoooree… " Jim gasped. 

"Do you like it?"

"Yeeesssssss," Jim whispered, turning his face toward the heat of Blair's body. 

"Do you know how hot you look, spread out before me? Your body is so fantastic. You are the most beautiful person I've ever known. Inside and out, Jim. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Jim shakily replied. 

Another vibration made Jim's scream bounce from the walls. 

"Do you want to come, Jim?"

"Yes, please. Yesyesyes. God, yes. Please let me come."

"Soon. We only have five hours left. Soon." The gag was replaced, the white noise generator reinserted, and with another zap from the small vibrator, Jim was once again shaking from head to toe, his prostate mercilessly massaged. 

Blair stood back, watching Jim writhe under the random massage of the small vibrator. Jim needed this and Blair always gave Jim what he needed. He needed to let loose. To not be responsible. To have someone else make all of the decisions. To be totally helpless and to trust implicitly. To be tested to the limits of his endurance. With Blair, all of this was possible. And only with Blair.

When the sensations ceased, Jim's fingers that had been clenching the handholds desperately, finally relaxed a bit. Blair smiled. His own dick was heavy and throbbing, aching for release. He turned off the vibrator and crawled up Jim's body. He knew that Jim's every nerve and muscle were very susceptible to stimulus. Taking advantage of this, he lightly trailed his fingernails on the sensitized skin of Jim's stomach and chest, making Jim moan with pleasure; the muscles rippling under his touch. 

When Blair pulled off the gag and slipped in two fingers, Jim immediately sucked hard on the digits. With a shaky hand, Blair unzipped his jeans, popped the button and freed his erection from the hot confined of his pants. Not bothering to undress further, he removed his fingers and brushed the tip of one against his leaking erection. He wiped the gathered fluid against Jim's lips. 

Jim's tongue flicked out and pulled back, tasting. Instantly recognizing Blair's essence, he opened his mouth wide and whimpered from the back of his throat. Blair grabbed the handrail above Jim's head and pushed his penis into the open mouth. Jim immediately sucked hard, moaning and tonguing the shaft. He bobbed his head up and down on the thick erection, using his teeth and tongue just the way Blair liked. Blair clenched his hands around the railing and held his body still. He let Jim set the pace; he closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride. 

With his talented mouth, Jim soon had Blair shaking through his orgasm and shooting hot come down his throat. Jim drank his mate's essence down and when Blair was finally limp, he lovingly licked the soft member. Releasing the precious appendage from his mouth, Jim whimpered once and waited expectantly. 

Pulling out an earplug, Blair sensed Jim's need to speak. "What, Jim? Tell me."

"Thank you," Jim whispered, wetness leaking from his eyes and out from under the blindfold. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jim. And you're welcome." Blair slipped the earplug and gag back into place and flicked the switch to control the vibrator to the 'random on' setting. Tiny vibrations traveled through Jim's prostate in an aimless pattern, making his entire body shake and lurch. His moans filled the room and soon turned into screams of pleasure. Not knowing when the next zap would strike was almost as pleasurable as the vibrations themselves. 

The head of Jim's dick was plum-colored and leaking. Blair licked the fluid from the slit, savoring his lover's essence deeply. He catalogued Jim's responses to the vibrator, gauging how much sensory input Jim could take at any given time and still remain conscious. When Blair felt Jim needed a rest, he turned off the vibrator to give him a chance to recover. Only after Jim's breathing settled and his body stopped shaking, did Blair gently remove the vibrator. 

Blair removed the gag and touched a straw to Jim's lips, offering a cool drink. Jim greedily sucked the liquid into his parched throat. Licking his lips, he gave his lover a dazzling smile of thanks. Blair placed a single soft kiss on Jim's mouth before replacing the gag. Then he lubed his fingers with cool gel and slipped two into the quivering ass. Jim's muscles immediately clenched the digits firmly and he tried to push down. The bonds on his legs held him firmly, spread wide. Blair added a third finger, then a fourth. Soon he worked his entire fist into the tight channel and watched, entranced, when Jim's muscles clamped around his wrist. 

Jim writhed against the bonds, howling and futilely pumping his lips. Blair slowly and carefully rotated his hand a few times before gently removing it. He replaced his fist with a large well-lubed ribbed dildo and fucked Jim's ass thoroughly while his own body recovered from his recent orgasm. 

Spread wide, Jim was helpless under Blair's hands. As much as he wanted more, he could only take what Blair was willing to give. His dick ached. His body tingled. He longed to come yet he prayed to last longer. His entire existence was centered on his ass. The only thing that existed was the dildo fucking him into oblivion. He bit down on the gag fiercely while his hands clenched the guards fiercely. He lost his ability to follow the simple directions that Blair had set down at the beginning of the session and against the gag, he begged mindlessly for release. His back arched up and howled at each thrust. 

Blair knew when Jim passed the point of no return, when he was finally no longer in control. When he couldn't follow Blair's simple instructions to not speak, Blair knew that Jim was over the edge and no longer the stoic police detective in control of his life and his body, but a quivering, shaking, sobbing man who needed to be loved. 

That was when Blair released Jim's ears, eyes and mouth from their restraints and his dick from its bonds. His hands and legs remained tied, but now he was free to speak, to hear and to see. The second Blair's skillful fingers untied his balls and penis from their restraints, the member practically jumped in Blair's grasp and spurted hot come clear up to Jim's chin. Jim screamed at the top of his lungs while his dick shot semen everywhere. Blair thought it was like a fountain at the park that had been blocked for a long while before being released to follow its destined course. When the last spurt shot out, Jim collapsed bonelessly against his restraints, sobbing and begging. 

"Pleaseplease, take me. Blair, fuck me. Please, hurry. Blair, fuck mefuckmefuckme." Over and over, Jim wept, crying out his needs to his lover. His cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes were dark with passion and lust. "Blairblairblairrrrrr." He threw back his head and keened loudly. 

Blair's gentle fingers massaged the taunt belly. "Shhhh. It's okay, Jim. I'm here, my love." Blair pushed his rock-hard erection deep into his lover's loose channel. "There. I'm in you, Jim." Blair thrust forward and pulled back. "Can you feel me?"

"Yeeesssss!" Jim crooned. "Thank you. Thank you. Please, Blair. Harderharderharderharder." Mindlessly, he chanted over and over, begging, pleading, whimpering. 

Blair's hands rubbed the thighs that quivered in their bonds. He thrust hard over and over until Jim's dick was once again slowly filling. "Yes, Jim." Blair encouraged with light fingers that danced on Jim's semi-hardness, caressing lightly. "You can do it." Blair pistoned into Jim's body steadily, reveling in the feel of the muscles clenching his organ. Blair's first orgasm had taken the edge from his desire and now he used his staying power to pleasure his mate fully. 

Jim often commented that Blair could last an hour if he put his mind to it, and he admired the man's control. Blair just laughed and responded that Jim was the one and only recipient of his longevity. He had thoroughly surprised Jim by admitting he was a virgin to both men and women before Jim had taken him into his heart and into his bed. Tonight, Blair proved yet again just how long he could forestall his own orgasm in order to pleasure his mate, and just how much he loved Jim above all else. 

Jim would be sore tomorrow, Blair knew, and he would relish every twinge. Each little stab of discomfort would bring a smile to Jim's lips and a twinkle to his light blue eyes. He would look at Blair with a satisfied smirk. Blair would blush, as he always did, and smile shyly at his mate, pleased that he could bring Jim so much pleasure and happy that Jim returned his love. Blair derived just as much enjoyment from these infrequent sessions as Jim did, and he was more than happy to give Jim this gift when he requested it. 

Jim was panting and whimpering under Blair's wonderful assault on his body. His channel was filled with Blair's hardness and his heart was filled with Blair's love. He chanted over and over, "yesyesyes." Mindlessly, words tumbled from Jim's lips. "Love you, fuck me harder. Blairblairblair." Small screams burst forth when Blair's dick brushed Jim's tender prostate. After a long while, Jim's almost spent body had just enough left to garner one last small orgasm from his half-hard penis. 

Blair reached the edge of his control and with a final deep thrust, he howled his release, coating the inside of Jim's hot channel with spurt after spurt of fiery come until it dripped out of Jim and onto the sheets below. Blair pumped his hips until his dick was soft and slipped from Jim's body with a wet pop. Jim gave a final deep groan, his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Only then did Blair know that he had accomplished his mission. 

Smiling, Blair untied his bound captive tenderly. With warm water, unscented soap and soft cloths, he washed Jim thoroughly, removing the sweat, saliva and semen from the sensitive skin. With gentle hands, he coated Jim's skin with a pleasant lightly-scented lavender oil, first on the front of his body and after rolling Jim onto a clean sheet that Blair had spread along side the unconscious Sentinel, he tended to his back. Ever so gently, he spread the firm cheeks of Jim's butt and coated his channel thoroughly with cool soothing ointment. Jim never moved under Blair's tender ministrations, sleeping deeply, oblivious to all. Finally satisfied, Blair covered Jim with a clean sheet and went to shower. He cleaned the toys and items he had used to pleasure his mate. After finishing his tasks, he set the small alarm beside the pallet for fifteen minutes before they had to leave, and crawled into bed beside his lover, falling asleep instantly. 

When the alarm chimed softly, Jim sighed and stirred. The small stab of pain in his backside reminded him that he had been thoroughly taken and wonderfully used by his Guide. A wide smile crossed his face and he turned to meet the shining eyes of his lover. 

"Thank you, my love," Jim crooned softly, placing light kisses on Blair's forehead. "I feel well-loved." 

"You're welcome, Jim. I love you so much!" Blair's voice broke. 

Jim brushed a trembling finger over the full lips. "You are my life, my love, my everything. I am yours, Blair." 

"Jim," Blair whispered, blushing deeply, "it's my greatest pleasure to be here for you. Thank you."

"Come on. Let's get dressed. I'm starving!" Jim rose and another twinge made him grin. His eyes met Blair's and he laughed. "You fucked me good and hard. I feel great!" Jim said happily, pulling on his clothes quickly. 

Blair blushed again. "Jim!" 

"Chief, don't be embarrassed. It was wonderful." Jim gave Blair a dazzling smile. 

"Cool." Blair dressed and grabbed the bag of personal supplies. "I'm hungry, too. Let's get something filling." 

"Steaks from Angus Barn?"

"Oh, yeah, man. Rare, please. With extra onions and mushrooms." 

"Deal, Hannibal. One big steak, rare, coming up."

They laughed together, walking out the door and to the truck, hand in hand.

\-------------------------------------------------


End file.
